


Risk Of Exposure

by SamuelJames



Category: Pan Am
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted and Dean make a silly mistake that could have huge consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk Of Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Risk Of Exposure  
> Pairing: Dean Lowrey/Ted Vanderway  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Ted and Dean make a silly mistake that could have huge consequences.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was Catch/Caught.  
> Disclaimer: Pan Am is the property of their creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Ted settles into his seat and smiles at Dean. They're interrupted by Maggie.

"Hey, boys. They're loading another drinks cart, then we can start boarding the passengers. Late night, Dean?"

"Not especially."

"How about you, Captain Vanderway?"

Ted looks at Maggie who puts her hand on Dean's shoulder. It's then that Ted notices the three stripes. They must have taken each others' jackets. They quickly switch and beg Maggie to keep quiet.

"I won't say anything but be more careful."

She leaves as Sanjeev arrives so they can't discuss it. Dean gets them to Paris without incident and as soon as is practical they separate from the other crew with an excuse of sightseeing. In a park about ten minutes from their hotel they find a bench and Ted is dismayed when Dean puts his head in his hands.

"It's okay, Dean. Maggie will keep quiet."

"I know."

"Please at least look at me."

Dean looks up. "Maggie has a big mouth but she only gets herself in trouble. I'm not worried about her. That could have been anyone who noticed. What if someone noticed as we walked through the terminal? We passed lots of staff."

"We'll be more careful in future, Dean."

"If we were found out we'd have no future at the company. We could be reported to the police. I mean I knew it was wrong but I never thought about getting caught."

Ted wishes he could take Dean's hand, reassure him in some way. "It doesn't feel wrong to me."

"Not wrong then but not legal either. Not everyone's as liberal as Maggie."

"Do you want to end this?" Ted lowers his voice. "I really like you, Dean."

"My head's a mess, Ted. I'll go buy some souvenirs to sell our sightseeing story. You go to the hotel and I'll call by your room later."

Ted watches Dean walk away. He stays in the park for another while. He knows Dean is right about the reactions they'd get but it's not fair that they should have to give each other up just because lawmakers think what they have is perverted or immoral. When he's with Dean it just feels right. It's only been a few weeks but he hates the thought of Dean never kissing him again or ever smiling at him when they're lying in bed together.

Later that evening Ted is nervous when he hears the knock on his door. He opens it and Dean hands him an Eiffel Tower magnet.

"Come in."

Dean pushes the door closed and gives Ted the softest kiss. "I don't want to end this. I'm going back to my room now, we can't take chances on layovers. We'll need to travel to work separately and be just friends in public."

Ted is relieved. "Whatever it takes. I don't want to lose this." He kisses Dean again. "Goodnight."

"Night, Ted. Oh and if you're bored here alone and decide to jerk off, think of me."

Ted laughs, "I promise."


End file.
